Aún, todavía, ya
by summerraink
Summary: Algún día la conocerá. Eso es. Fue. Será. El Doctor vuelve a volver a ver a Rose antes de que ella le conozca.


Situado antes de The wedding of River Song, para el Doctor, y antes de... todo, para Rose.  
Spoilers de The impossible astronaut-The almost people (de cierto hecho del arco argumental de la sexta temporada, más que de dichos episodios)  
Todos los públicos.

**AÚN, TODAVÍA, YA.**

No es lo mismo saberlo que sentirlo.  
No es lo mismo saber que no es lo mismo saberlo que sentirlo que sentirlo. Pero eso también lo sabía.  
No es lo mismo saberlo que verlo, podría decirse. Quizá es tan sólo que el presente siempre es el único tiempo en que se está.  
Tampoco es eso y da igual.  
Me tiemblan las piernas y podría cruzar.

Rose Tyler al otro lado de la carretera. Rose. Rose Tyler. Rose. Rose.  
Rose. No pensaba volver a volver, pero es fácil y me pongo tonto cuando sé que voy a morir.

Podría cruzar. Lluvia y coches a través. Acercarme para nada. Diez largos pasos hasta ti.  
Esperas el autobús a la salida del trabajo. Aún no me conoces y, además, no es este cuerpo el que conocerás en unos meses. Este cuerpo no lo conocerás nunca.  
No hay peligro.  
¡Podría cruzar y abrazarte! Ni siquiera lo recordarías. Quizá sí, eso nunca se sabe, pero no hay peligro y no tendría importancia: Sólo sería un tipo raro que estaba en la parada de autobús del otro lado de la calle una noche de invierno y de pronto echó a correr, cruzó la calle y te dio un abrazo y un susto de muerte. Luego se excusó con algo sobre... que estaba regalando abrazos porque... ¿porque sí? No, bueno... Supongo que tendría que inventar un motivo o algo.  
Podría sentarme a tu lado, hacer caer el auricular de tu oído en un movimiento supuestamente torpe y contarte una historia. Porque conozco una historia muy buena, ¿sabes?, sobre una chica valiente que salvó el mundo y que salvó a un... Salvó a un hombre, llamémoslo así (por no complicar mucho la historia). Y a muchas, muchísimas más personas. También salvó el universo completo. Varios universos, en realidad. Lo cierto es que hizo todas esas cosas varias veces. Supongo es una historia demasiado increible para contar en la parada del autobús. No sé, da igual, podríamos hablar del tiempo. Quizá en algún momento dejaría caer algo sobre una chica que conocí. Una chica fantástica... brillante. Ambas cosas. No sabría explicarte lo fantástica y brillante que era, porque no es lo mismo saberlo y sentirlo que explicarlo. No, no sabría explicarte lo maravillosa y lo importante que eres... Tantos adjetivos que te quedan pequeños, Rose.  
Cruzar, sentarme a tu lado, hablar del tiempo. Aunque podría contarte una de esas historias esperanzadoras que de vez en cuando, cuando me pongo tonto y aunque no debería, voy por ahí contando a personas que algún día me conocerán.

Algún día te conoceré. Eso es. Fue. Será.

El mismo anorak azul, los pantalones negros, el pelo algo más largo. Tarareas sin sonido, mueves el pie siguiendo el ritmo. Miras el reloj, sonríes y arrugas la nariz a un perro diminuto que pasa y te ladra. Miras al frente, a nada ni nadie, como si yo no estuviese al otro lado de la carretera. Tus ojos. Tu mirada, Rose. Rebuscas en el bolso, sacas una bolsita con regalices, coges uno y lo dejas mordido en la boca.

Hace tiempo, algún día, estarás sentada conmigo bajo un ailanto en un parque del precioso Singapur de finales del siglo 32 comiendo helado de regaliz. Un osito de peluche se acercará, se quitará el sombrero y nos preguntará si hemos visto a una niña con aspecto de haber perdido a su osito de peluche. En medio de su extensa descripción de la niña, ésta aparecerá tras un recodo del camino y el osito saldrá volando hacia ella.  
Tú sonreirás, arrugarás la nariz y dirás:

-El futuro es raro. Es raro decir que el futuro es raro, o sea, tendría que ser: El futuro será raro. Pero supongo que da igual porque después el futuro habrá sido raro. Lo cual suena aún más raro. -Reíste. -Supongo que a ti no te parece raro pero, lo es.

-A mí no me parece que esto sea el futuro, más bien.

-No sé si me vale lo de haberlo visto para que deje de considerarlo como el futuro: Hay tiempos, volveremos a estar en tiempos, donde esto será el futuro. No para nosotros, que habremos estado aquí, pero lo será en cierto modo. Y será raro saber que hay un futuro donde ese tiempo ya estará olvidado, las cosas que parecen tan importantes dejarán de serlo. El siglo XXI es sólo algo en los libros de historia, ahora. En algún momento, todo futuro será pasado y se olvidará. Es... obvio y todo eso pero, visto así en primera persona... No es que sea raro: es más que da un poco de pena. Da pena hasta qué punto las cosas dejan de ser y... se olvidan. Vale, no es raro, ha pasado siempre. Es todo menos raro, es lo normal. Pero es un poco triste.

-Bueno, en algún momento, todo estará por ser futuro y se esperará. O, más bien, se esperará otra cosa. Definitivamente: lo habitual es que se espere otra cosa.

Sonreíste. Guardaste silencio. Perdiste la sonrisa. Esperé.

-¿Te lo pregunto o no te lo pregunto?

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo es para ti? Recordar. Olvidar. Saber que... Tantos años, tanto tiempo.

-Tengo buena memoria, -dije. Esperando una vez más no caer en una de esas conversaciones sobre cuanto y cuántos y de qué manera podía recordar.

-¿Cómo de buena?, -murmuraste, bajando la mirada.

-Demasiado.

Silencio y el helado derritiéndose en el cucurucho. Evitabas mirarme. Volviste a sonreír.  
-El futuro será raro. -Repetiste, significando algo distinto, remarcando el "será". -Y para mí es imposible imaginarlo siquiera.

Me callé el "Para mí también".

Es un error que cometías a veces, casi todos lo hacéis: confundir el futuro con años en el flujo linear del tiempo, pensar que conozco el futuro.  
Vale, ahora conozco mi futuro, lo de que voy a morir y eso, pero es sólo porque me lo han contado.  
Es otro tema. Nada que ver.

Acercarme y contarte que nunca te olvidaré estaría fuera de... tiempo.  
Conozco tu futuro y eso es pasado. No es tan raro en realidad. Pero sí: Puedes apostar a que el futuro será raro, ahora que ni se te ocurriría imaginar nada parecido a lo que será.

Seguro que creías que te olvidaría. Nunca lo dijiste, no con esas palabras. Es una de esas cosas de las que no es fácil hablar conmigo y casi todos os dais cuenta. Pero yo sé que lo creías: Alguna vez te olvidaría, pasaría el tiempo, demasiado, y llegaría un momento en que yo no sería capaz de recordarte. Nada personal, sólo cuestión de tiempo. Demasiado tiempo.  
Ha sido mucho tiempo, demasiado incluso, sin olvidarte. Ninguna sorpresa para mí. Ni siquiera es algo personal: sólo no soy bueno olvidando.

Regaliz en tus labios y yo ni siquiera voy a abrazarte.

Seguro que creías que dejaría de quererte. Nunca lo dijiste, por supuesto. Habría sido dar por hecho que te quería y no hubo tiempo... Bonita excusa. No hubo tiempo, dejémoslo así, para que supieses que te quería. El tiempo falló una vez antes de que te lo dijese y yo fallé unas cuantas para que lo supieses. Que te quería, cuánto, cómo, todos los porqués,... En el fondo lo sabías, en realidad lo sabías y esas cosas que me repito cada vez menos desde que dejamos de estar juntos porque, sí, el tiempo importa, y el tiempo cambia todo y el tiempo hace milagros. El tiempo pasó y aprendí a vivir sin ti hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo.  
Nada personal, es sólo que aprender a vivir sin las personas sin las cuales es imposible vivir es algo que se me da más o menos bien.  
Nunca subestimes el poder del tiempo, ni el de la experiencia.

Imposible es una palabra sobreutilizada. Digámoslo así.

Llueve en Londres una noche de invierno del 2004, mientras esperas el autobús mordisqueando un regaliz y golpeando el suelo al ritmo de una canción. Cruzas la mirada con el tipo apoyado en la marquesina de enfrente. Retiro la mirada, como mandan los cánones. Empiezas a mirarle de reojo a ver si sigue mirándote.  
Sigo mirándote.  
Igual se te pasa por la cabeza que es que me has gustado o algo así.  
Sonrío sin querer y tú finges consultar la hora.

Somos extraños ahora. El futuro está siendo extraño, Rose. No me lo cuentes cuando me conozcas.

Es absurdo pero te envidio. Me estoy quedando sin futuro y tú tienes por delante nuestro pasado juntos.  
Luego, hace tiempo, algún día, ya no estarás. En este universo al menos. Ya no estarás conmigo. Y, en el contexto del que hablo, "conmigo" sí que es una de esas palabras difíciles de utilizar: Ríete de los tiempos verbales.

El ritmo del pie cambia, te sacas el regaliz de la boca, tus labios se mueven y, sin sonido, dices "Quiero vivir en el momento".  
Envidia no es la palabra. Sólo...

Vuelves a comprobar que te estoy mirando y creo que me estoy poniendo nervioso porque sonríes levemente, como si me hubieses pillado. Miras a otro lado. La canción pone un "Me querrás" en tus labios y finges buscar algo importantísimo en tu bolso porque, sí, sigo mirándote. Aún, todavía... ya. Presente. Por todos los pasados en los que no pude, porque esta vez definitivamente no habrá futuro. Otra vez. Sólo que esta vez creo realmente que no habrá futuro... otra vez. Pero esta vez es en serio, del todo en serio.  
De acuerdo, me he despedido de ti demasiadas veces, pero eso no significa que no sea seguro que esta vez va a ser la última... Otra vez.

Podría cruzar. No ya abrazarte, sólo pedirte un regaliz, quizá.  
Miro el mapa de autobuses que no me llevarán a ninguna parte y podría fingir que me he equivocado de lado de la carretera. Podría. Un regaliz. Oír tu voz. Pensarías que es que me has gustado. También da igual. Oír tu voz. Otra vez. La última. Después de tanto tiempo...

Hace tiempo, algún día, creías que te olvidaría, que dejaría de quererte, que pasaría demasiado tiempo, demasiadas cosas, demasiadas personas.

"¿Cómo de buena es tu memoria?"  
"Demasiado"

Quizá no creerás que te olvidaré. Quizá lo creerás y dejarás de creerlo. Algunas veces creerás que te quiero, otras que no, que quizá un poco, en parte, a mi manera, como se quiere a alguien que sólo está de paso, pero seguro que no tanto como tú a mí y un montón de cosas sobre que si no soy humano y que demasiado tiempo. Y nunca sabrás exactamente... lo que yo sé. Esa parte del futuro que quizá sí podía imaginar pero no sabía, si acaso presuponía, en Singapur dentro de más de mil años y hace más de cien.  
Sí, demasiado tiempo, demasiadas cosas, demasiadas personas. Podría haberte dicho que nunca había olvidado a nadie, nunca había dejado de querer a nadie y que, en base a la experiencia, era poco probable que me fuese a ocurrir contigo. No creo que te hubiese gustado oír eso. No lo habrías entendido y eso es bueno, por más que me destroce todas y cada una de las veces que sé que no será entendido y me lo callo. Esa y otras conversaciones que terminaban en silencio. Cambio de tema. Y tú pensando que todo lo que yo podía sentir, si era, era pasajero.  
Aún, todavía... ya y algún día, desde hace tiempo. Y, desde ese momento, para siempre hasta ahora.  
Tiende a imposible que deje de hacerlo.

Y, sí, aparte de eso, te sigo mirando. Tú vas por el segundo regaliz. Un mapa lleno de líneas de colores marcando rutas de autobuses que no estoy esperando pone "Usted está aquí". Al otro lado de la calle estás tú y tienes un futuro que recuerdo perfectamente.  
A veces no es tan malo tener una memoria demasiado buena.  
A veces.

Tu autobús se acerca así que ya no retiras la mirada, porque ya no importa. Sonríes abiertamente incluso. Te encoges de hombros. Te despides con la mano.

-Hasta otra.

-Adiós.

A través del cristal, me miras otra última vez. Sonríes al tipo al que parece que le has gustado un poco.  
Hace tiempo, algún día, acabarás queriéndole.  
Algún día...  
Y aún, y todavía y ya... El futuro es raro desde aquí donde estoy pero da igual el tiempo porque nadie me escucha. Así que:  
"Te querré".


End file.
